Forevermore
by TrueNorthWinter
Summary: A long following of Raven and Beast Boy over time, beginning after the show's final episode. What's been an odd, but always caring friendship grows deeper and the two of them become closer, more by the efforts of one than the other. Eventually what exists between the two of them becomes what it was always going to be, once they both realize it. Rated T just for rare language use.


Everyone dispersed as soon as they got back to the tower. They'd all get together in the living soon enough, once it was time for dinner, along with Cyborg and Beast Boy's favorite shows. Beast Boy was the only one who didn't immediately head back down into the tower from the T-plane's hangar. He stayed behind, barely taking a few steps away before just standing in place, waiting for the others to all leave. And everyone did; he heard their voices and footsteps fading away. But, he never actually watched them leaving, so he didn't notice Raven turning around when she realized he wasn't following. Beast Boy even started walking towards the stairs to roof without noticing, until she actually spoke up.

"Beast Boy." Was all she said, mainly just to catch his attention.

It worked. He heard, and he stopped. It took a second for him to turn around, long enough for him to put something of a normal expression back on. "Oh, hey Rae . . ." He said, and waited expecting her to be questioning him. But, it actually ended up being him who spoke again next after a few seconds. "S-sorry about not showing up to help you guys till the last minute." He apologized, even though he'd already done so to the team as a whole both during the battle with the strange creature they'd been fighting and chasing all day, and on their way back.

"You were looking for Terra." Raven replied, and Beast Boy could hear in her voice that it was much more of statement than it was a question.

"Yeah," he answered her, slowly rubbing the back of his head, "how'd you-"

"You stormed off this morning before the rest of us left. You literally shouted that you going to try and find her again." Raven had to remind him, at which Beast Boy did realize that everything that had happened throughout the day had kind of buried his memory of the morning.

The hand behind his head went faster for a moment while he recounted what Raven was saying. "Oh, heh-yeah . . . I kinda remember that," he said, lowering his hand mid-way through and looking away, "sorry I yelled at you guys like that too."

"It, was understandable." She said, to his surprise. That definitely hadn't been the response he was expecting from anyone, but when he re-considered the fact that it was her, it made more sense. "So, did you find her?" Raven went on to ask.

Beast Boy's answer came with him gripping one arm with the other's hand and looking down at the ground in front of him. "Yeah . . . but, not really . . ."

A few seconds of silence went by without him saying anything further than what he had, so she eventually asked him with the same calm, unchanging voice she almost always had. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, but afterward he gave her the most automatic response he had. "Not really."

Raven didn't even say anything, she just barely nodded. In fact the dip of her head was so little that even if Beast Boy had been looking up he still might not have even noticed. She nodded and turned back, and began walking away.

It was that, perhaps, that made Beast Boy react. He hadn't expected to actually be left alone after someone confronted him about what had happened, though since it was her, out of all the others, he knew he really shouldn't have been that surprised. "Ah-hey, wait . . ." He called back out before she'd actually left the hangar.

Raven turned back around to him again, still with no change in expression, and seeming to just patiently wait for whatever he wanted to say.

"Uh . . . no . . . I don't want to, but . . . I guess I probably should." He said, still not meeting her eyes.

"It's better for most people." She told him, although the remaining lack of tone difference kept him from knowing whether that was supposed to be an encouragement or just a stated fact. He didn't need any context to give away at least one thing though, he knew when she said most people she meant everyone but herself. She'd always hid, always tried to just conceal and handle all of her problems herself, always wanting to keep them from spreading to anybody else. But here she was, so willingly foregoing what she wanted to help him with his own, and it's not like it was the first time.

"Yeah," he reluctantly agreed to what he knew what was ultimately the truth, "I know. But, it's still like . . . I don't want to."

"You're unsure about what's going to come," she began, walking over to him until she was at what was for her a normal conversational distance, "you're dealing with something that used to be a positive experience. And when it ended, it turned negative. But, now that she's back you're expecting everything to just return to how it was." There was way too much truth in what she was telling him. It was so piercing it felt like she had actually just looked at and completely understood the supposed image in one of his childish crayon drawings. And she still went on, "You're expecting everything to turn back to positive again, because that's the only way you understand things working with her back again. But, it isn't," she knew, he could tell just from that, from where this was going. He hadn't said anything about what happened, but Raven was empathic, she could sense things . . . and she didn't really need to hear the story, he guessed what she could sense in him told her enough. "You found out things aren't going to be what you were hoping . . . and, you don't know how to take it."

Beast Boy might have smiled if depression weren't choking him right then. Raven's voice was breaking from its natural flatness; there was just the faintest softness in some words, and in other places her voice carried the most miniscule crack. Anyone who didn't know her wouldn't be able to detect any of it, but he could. She was being sympathetic.

"You know," Beast Boy finally spoke again, picking up his head for first time in the conversation, "if you weren't a Titan, you'd probably make a great psychologist."

Without any delay Raven's eyebrows went up, and angled ever so slight inward.

"Hey," Beast Boy countered her nonverbal response, "just cause I feel depressed doesn't mean I can't still crack jokes." He managed to force out a smile to follow that, just for a moment.

"Wonderful. Good to know." Raven responded with perfect flatness again, both in her voice and expression.

"Uh . . . I didn't mean to make you go out of your way. You know, just to talk to me, but ah-I was kind of gonna go sit up on the roof after all you guys were gone," Beast Boy told her, head tilting back down and one hand awkwardly fiddling with the other, "so, I mean, you don't have to . . ."

"Did you want to talk or not?" Her question cut him off. Her voice was still flat, but was quick, quicker than normal at least. To Beast Boy it came across as impatience, and it was enough to strike him wordless for a few seconds. "Because this just sounds like you're trying to make excuses not to."

"Huh? No, honest, I just didn't wanna make you walk all the way up . . ." Beast Boy stopped in the midst of an undesired realization: she was right. Or, he hoped, maybe they both were. He knew she was probably right because, well, Raven was always right about things, especially things regarding him. But he did want to believe at least some part was him not wanting to make her go out of her way for him. "You're probably right," he said, "sorry . . ." By now, his arms were beginning to join his head in slumping, hanging limp out in front of him.

"It's, alright." Raven actually tried to assure him. Her voice didn't change its tone, but . . . there was another one of those slightest pauses. She felt sorry for him again, he could hear it.

She stepped closer to him suddenly, leading him, of course, to lift his back up and see. It was only a few steps she took, but they brought her to a point where Beast Boy was definitely right at the edge of what he and the others knew from living with her to be her personal space bubble. Beast Boy wasn't really left with much time to wonder as Raven's eyes closed and her hands lifted a short bit upward from their former place at her sides. A black disc of her energy appear beneath the both of them, and immediately began to carry them upward. They went straight to the ceiling of the hangar, and then phased through it, emerging out on the roof of the tower.

"Heh, thanks for the lift." Beast Boy said when all was settled and Raven's eyes were open again.

"You didn't want to make me walk all the way up the stairs." She reminded him, not that he had ever finished that sentence, but what he'd been going to say had been obvious enough.

"Yeah," he acknowledged what she said, "I guess it wasn't the best excuse, huh?" He took a step away when his sentence was over, and then the other dozen or so it took to reach the roof's edge. He sat in what could have been his usual spot, facing the city, legs hanging over the edge. Raven came behind him more slowly, and eventually sat down cross-legged next to him. For a while, no one actually said anything. There was just quiet between them, and they sat alone, together, with nothing else but the sound of the wind that the tower's height brought.

"So," it ended up being Raven who broke the near-silence, "what happened?"

Silence seemed to be the answer, initially, but Raven was wiser than instantaneous assumptions; she waited, and with more patience than anyone Beast Boy knew.

"She doesn't remember." Beast Boy summed up everything in that one line . . . full of bitterness, and confusion. "She doesn't remember anything . . . even her powers are gone . . ."

Raven listened to everything, every individual encounter up to the very last, and then even Beast Boy's run-in with Slade.

"He can't be right, can he?" Beast Boy asked, all but timidly, not at all making eye contact, only gazing down to the waters of the bay.

"I don't know," she answered plainly, resulting in a head snap from him, "We, don't know," she tried to explain what she could . . . and what she hoped he'd accept. "We weren't there when she was brought back, however it happened. We don't even know _when_ it happened." She waited when she saw him turn away again, face edging between anger and distress. He didn't say anything before she kept going. He was listening . . . and she could sense enough from him to know that he was at least seeing the truth of what she was saying. "Maybe Slade's lying," she said, "and maybe he's not. Or, he might be just as clueless as we are. The only one who really knows anything for sure is her."

More silence passed, and all the while she never stopped looking over at him, watching more than enough of the former anger beginning to slip away from him.

"From what you said, the way you say she acted," Raven still kept on, as long as Beast Boy was silent, "it sounds like her memory loss is real."

That finally redrew Beast Boy's focus. He turned his head back to her, and he looked . . . forgiven? It was strange to see, but it made emotional sense to her. Beast Boy's face resembled that of a child, almost, having just been assured that something wasn't their fault. The other possibility had left him blaming himself, for everything. But, if Terra wasn't choosing to forget her past, if it was just an impersonal consequence of her being brought back . . . then that left him able to crawl out from under so much of the guilt he felt.

"But," she still felt the necessity to make one more point, before he actually spoke again, "there is still one thing, one thing Slade actually is right about-"

"What?!" Beast Boy finally opened his mouth again, and his one and only word was far more a defensive reaction than it was an actual question.

But still, the snap didn't seem to phase Raven. In fact she'd even been expecting something like it. "She doesn't remember anything," Raven told the rest of what she had to say, "you were hoping you might be able to bring her memory back, but, whether or not it's possible, you're hurting her by doing it. You constantly coming to her, desperate to try and act like nothing's different, incessantly telling her she's somebody else, it's only going to confuse her. And when she sees how hurt you are that she's not who you think she is it's only going to end with her feeling guilty, when she . . . when this her hasn't done anything."

She was expecting him to explode. All through her last bit of speech she'd been preparing for it. And she did sense anger welling up inside him, especially sitting this close, she could feel it easily.

. . . But nothing came.

Actually, of all things the rage that she'd just felt flooding him almost just as quickly started to drain away. The surprise was enough to make Raven look back over to him again. His face held on to the appearance: eyes somewhat narrowed, teeth grit and ears flicked at different angles. But the instant she looked at him he turned his head away again, not wanting her to see. It seemed more like he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't, the anger was gone, and what bit was still left was leaving.

"I know . . ." Beast Boy said, with the most dreary voice she'd ever heard from him.

That response, it truly came as a genuine surprise to Raven. And while she mostly kept her face unchanged, she did stare at him intently, waiting.

"It doesn't have anything to do with him," Beast Boy began to speak again, "that's not why. She told me . . . er-not exactly, not like he did, or like you did. She just . . . asked me to leave her alone, for I guess the dozenth time. And every time her voice kept getting . . . she kept sounding more and more upset . . . till it finally started to hurt, the idea of trying to tell her who she was again. Just thinking about making her that upset started to hurt real bad, but I still feel like it should have before then." He stopped, and his head fell from looking out across the bay to just staring straight down the face of the tower. "So that last time . . ." he closed his eyes before his final words came out, ". . . I left."

He opened his eyes again after a moment, and after another lifted his head back up to level with the city. Whoever Terra was now, she'd asked him to leave her alone. So, he would.

"You know," Raven began to say, regaining his attention, "I think that's one of the most mature things you've ever done." She told him while they were both holding eye contact for the first time since the rooftop portion of their talk had began. Her face looked relaxed. She wasn't smiling, but her expression wasn't in its normal, deadpan state. It was just relaxed, eased up. Beast Boy recognized it; it was the one that typically showed when she actually gave him a compliment.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said back, still with a pretty empty voice. He looked out across the bay again for a few seconds, but then he ended up turning back to her. "Thanks. Haha," an actual laugh somehow managed to escape him even then, "I'm not used to hearing _that_ from you." The laugh even ended up dragging a few seconds worth of a smile with it, regardless of how forced Raven thought his grin was.

It surprised her a little bit, but Raven knew who Beast Boy was, so in the end it actually left her sort amazed, though she obviously wouldn't say so. She was amazed that he could still claw up past every negative emotion that was drowning him just to smile at her, or try to amuse her, whichever it was. He'd always done that, not just with her but with everyone else as well. Although he always spent more effort trying to get a comedic reaction out of her than anyone else. In truth, she admired it; his always trying to entertain everyone, always trying to make sure that everybody's happy.

"You can be mature sometimes. Rarely," Raven specified, "When it really matters."

What she said ended up keeping Beast Boy's smile around for another few seconds, though it was shrinking.

"But," she added on, "every other waking second you act like an immature pinhead."

"Dude, I remember that one," Beast Boy responded to that, "that's the one that that sad-you was all apologetic over."

Raven looked at him in slight surprise, not at his maintaining something of his normal persona, but rather this time at his memory of the time he was mentioning. When it came to memories, Beast Boy wasn't exactly known among them for having the best one. She withdrew the expression after a second though, and in its place all that happened was the slight raising of a single eyebrow. "That side of me would apologize for _anything_ I ever said to you." She reminded him.

"Yeah," he acknowledged the correction, "she kinda did."

After a few more seconds his temporary upbeatness faded away again and he looked back out at the city.

Raven turned her own head to look out over the water as well and let him have the silence.

"She laughed at my jokes . . ." Beast Boy reminisced out loud. "No one laughs at my jokes. Guess that probably should've been a giveaway, huh?" He asked more rhetorically than not.

"She may have been the only person ever to actually laugh at _your_ jokes," Raven agreed with that much, but, what she said next caught him slightly by surprise, "but she's not the only person in the world who thought you were funny."

Beast Boy looked at with surprise breaking the hold of sadness. It took a second for him think, not that that was out of the normal for him. "Yeah, course," he said, "you said you thought I was kinda funny way back when. _And_ I know Pink-you laughs at all of my jokes."

That last part lead to an unimpressed expression from her, though she was still looking away. "She's an aspect of my personality, Beast Boy. She's literally an embodiment of me being entertained, she has no standards." Raven remarked with a degree of annoyance. When her eye caught that Beast Boy's face had fallen again, though, she actually felt more than a jolt of guilt over having said that right then of all times. She was probably the one person any of them knew who was the most apprehensive of admitting anything personal, divulging any information that left her comfort zone of what she preferred others to know. But . . . Beast Boy was her friend . . . and it's not like it would be the first time she'd left her comfort zone to try and return as much of the friendship that he always gave.

"But," Raven began to admit the truth, "she is a part of me, and she wasn't lying," she could see that he was turned to her again, with obvious perplexity planted on his face, so she looked over at him with the same relaxed, nearly-smiling expression she'd used before, "I actually do think you're funny."

For a few seconds, Beast Boy might have looked the most lit up Raven had ever seen him. It almost mirrored the way he looked when she first told him he was funny back when they all first met. "Like, seriously? Ah-I mean there's no way!" He didn't shout, but his depression-dulled voice was still able to sound hyper enough.

"I didn't say I thought your jokes were funny," Raven decided to clarify for him, both for safety and to try to make him understand what she had really meant both before and now, " _You're_ , funny." Even having decided on his emotional necessity for hearing it, she still couldn't avoid that admitting to Beast Boy being humorous felt so out of place. "It's you, Beast Boy. It's just the way you are overall. People may not react the way you expect they should, but that doesn't mean they're not enjoying themselves," she stopped to look out over the water before she finalized what she was saying, "not everybody's the same."

Beast Boy really looked like he was deeply processing everything she's just said, and to be fair, Raven was in some part waiting for a thinking-overload alarm to start sounding off from inside Beast Boy's brain. Abstract concepts were never the changeling's strong suit, nor was critical thinking in general, but Raven knew despite that Beast Boy was far from actually being stupid.

"Soooo," Beast Boy beginning to speak suddenly redrew Raven's attention, "you're saying, all those I bug you, and whine about games, and poke you when you're reading on the sofa, and—"

"Don't go misinterpreting what I said." Raven quickly stopped him from continuing any further, with an eyebrow twitching out of the irritation Beast Boy insisted on bringing about.

"Buuut . . ." the green teenager was now left looking confused, and starting rubbing one hand slowly atop his head. Somehow, that wasn't a surprise to Raven, it was Beast Boy's _"my brain hurts"_ signal. "then, wait, what were you saying then?" He asked, causing her to sigh.

"Everyone enjoys everybody else's humor in different ways." She tried to explain this time. "Maybe all of my sarcastic remarks, making your food explode in your face and ignoring you until you either pout or go whine to Cyborg is how I enjoy your behavior." Raven made it like she was considering it, even though she was pretty blatantly telling him the truth.

His confusion lingered on for just another second, but then Beast Boy apparently snapped through it. "Oh, hey I totally get it," he finally said, almost seeming to have broken up enough of the depression to sound excited, "soooo what you're saying is, you _do_ like it when I annoy you!" He ended with such a hopeful cheery smile, even after everything that had happened to him.

Raven couldn't help admiring it, though her admiration for Beast Boy's spirit was hardly what she expressed in response. All she did was let out a frustrated groan. But, it ended faster than she would have made it. It was shock that stopped her, when Beast Boy started laughing. It wasn't forced, it actually was his real, genuine laugh. That was easy to tell. But Raven had not been expecting it, not really, and for once her face showed as much.

"Hahaha, gee, I never knew Rae," Beast Boy put down his laughter to say, "haha . . . ah . . . but, really though . . . thanks." His smile changed. It fell flatter, and its comedic aura drained away until what was left was his gratitude smile. Raven had seen that before, a few times, and even if she couldn't see it she still felt waves of the sentiment coming off of him. "I know you've said stuff kinda like that before," Beast Boy went on, "but I still worried a lot all the time, that all the stuff I did really was just annoying, and that I really do just ruin a lotta stuff for you. It's nice to though it's not like that."

Raven allowed herself to smile, albeit faintly as always.

Seeing her do so seemed to just outright inject the beam back into Beast Boy's own. "You know you're really an awesome friend, right?" He asked, but didn't wait in any way for an answer. "I mean, Cyborg's totally cool, Robin's a great guy and I know I look up to him most of the time, and Star's happiness could even cheer Slade up on a bad day, but you're . . . you know you're always the one who helps with stuff that really hurts."

Raven blushing was a rarity, and a rarity that happened to result from what she'd just heard. She was more than aware of the concept of what he was saying, and she it was true, whenever anyone on the team endured something emotionally wrecking she was usually the one they would end up talking to. But . . . it felt so different actually hearing it.

"You've done the same for me," she told him, speaking in slow, paced manner that she deferred to when saying such things, "I always thought that creepy was all I was to anybody. I felt, like everyone else didn't even see me as part of the team, just someone who was . . . there, reading, or hiding in her room. It, wasn't until we dealt with Malchior that I found out that wasn't true." Raven stopped for a moment, long enough to see just how surprised Beast Boy looked, surprised at their underlying similarity . . . just as much as she was. "It was you, that told that I wasn't alone . . . the one person who I thought liked me the least of all." Raven had to stop for a moment, both to let Beast Boy absorb things and to make sure she was still emotionally flat. "Cyborg's like an older brother to all of us," she started again, initially leaving him confused with what sounded like a sudden topic jump, but in the end it cleared itself up, "Robin's a great leader, and Starfire declares me her sister every time we have a sleepover," another brief pause came, Raven had to recover from admitting to those and let the pink fad from her cheeks while Beast Boy sate there stunned, "but . . . despite everything, I actually think you're the best friend I've ever had." Of course she didn't consider herself as having had that many, but she still didn't mean any less by the words she said and she was able to empathically pick up right away that Beast Boy knew that as well.

It would've seemed strange at another time, Beast Boy actually being silent, and not having instantaneous comic reactions to everything. But, even for him, it made sense right now. He hadn't been expecting her to say anything like that. And what she had said, he found meant the world to him. After coming back today, as low as he was, hearing something like that . . . Raven was a real friend, no matter how little it looked like they got along.

"Well, you know," he started to say as an internal mixture began between a desire to say something as meaningful back to her and his normal comedic tendency, and what came out was no doubt a blend of the two, "I've always thought you were the coolest Titan." He said, leaving her eyebrow to lift before he went on. "I mean, all the rest of us are pretty lame next to you. We all kinda just do the same stuff all the time. I just turn into animals, Robin does a buncha kung-pow moves, Star flies around and blasts stuff and Cy just boom-drops everything. But you do all kinds of cool stuff! You can fly around, make tons of other stuff fly around, through bad guys into another dimension, phase us through walls; you can even heal people to! Don't tell Robin cause I know he doesn't want us to swear too much, but seriously Rae, you're like a super-powerful badass!"

Raven's eyes were a deal wider than they normally would be, and she could easily feel that her cheeks were reddening again for the moment. She certainly wasn't used to being spoken of like that, let alone anyone constantly painting her in a positive light in general. In fact she took so long to have a legitimate reaction other than that, Beast Boy ended up just giving her that stupid cheeky grin of his before he looked away to the city again.

"Thanks for coming up here Raven," he said more slowly, without looking away from the city lights, "for staying around to talk to me."

A couple seconds passed before he heard her respond in her normal, flat voice again. "Don't mention it."

He turned over to her just in time to see her standing up.

"Heading back in?" He asked.

"It's almost time for dinner," she answered, "and I'd like to enjoy my tea _before_ Starfire start's cooking."

Beast Boy laughed. He laughed just like he normally would. There wasn't even anything different about it anymore, he sounded just like himself, and it left the edges of Raven's mouth curving ever so slightly upward.

"Kay, I'll be back down with you guys in a little bit." He promised, and then she began to leave. He couldn't help but to watch her go, and as he saw her heading back down into the tower with that faintest smile . . . somewhere deep inside, a part of him wondered.

Raven walked up to the door of the common room at her usual, patient pace. She hadn't gone straight to make her tea like she'd originally said. After her and Beast Boy's talk on the roof she'd felt she needed to meditate for at least just a few minutes, with everything he'd told her and the things she'd allowed him to know. She'd only spent half an hour in her room doing so, and now was more than willing to rejoin everyone for what would hopefully be a relaxing night after the day they'd all had.

When the door slid open it revealed their massive living room where Robin and Starfire were already sitting on the couch, Cyborg was off to the right, in their open-setting kitchen, and Beast Boy was pacing around in what knowing him had to be an excited state.

"No way dudes! It's gonna be awesome!" He was in the midst of trying to convince them, apparently.

"Since when has ANYTHING awesome ever come from the sci-fy channel?" Cyborg demanded to know, but didn't even give a chance for a response to come. "I could make better special effects with Robin's cape and a couple cans of spray paint!"

"Okay, so their effects aren't the best. You guys gotta lower your standards!" Beast Boy still complained.

"But friend Beast Boy," Star said, twisting around to speak to him from the couch, "if you convinced us to set these unspoken standards of ours any lower we would be buried deeper underground than a Blougmanoff's nest."

Raven went about making her tea, though she eventually did end up inquiring as to what exactly everyone was speaking of. "What is all of this about?"

Cyborg turned from the pot of pasta he was cooking them to answer, "BB's trying to get to watch the Sci-fy channel's latest original: Sharkcano."

Nothing but the title was even needed for both of Raven's eyebrows to lift into an unimpressed position, and her now-incredulous eyes to drift over to her green teammate. "Every one of their movies you've made us watch has been worse than the last," she scolded, of course without any real detour from her voice's flatness, "what could possibly make you think this is going to be any different?"

All her questioning did of course was stretch a grin across his face. "Because this is a totally new level of epic! This one has a volcano that erupts flying sharks! And get this! They BREATHE LASERS!"

For sure, nothing but dead silence filled the room for the first seconds afterwards. Everyone seemed to want to leave it to Raven to speak what likely everyone in the world except Beast Boy would have thought.

With no change in expression, but more than a detectable amount irritated disappointment in her voice, she gave them what they were all waiting for. "That, is the dumbest concept, I have ever heard."

"Sooooo," Beast Boy responded by leaning slowly towards her, "I'll take that as . . . you're in?" He ended with that stupid dopey smile and a lone thumbs up. That stupid smile was always there, always . . .

A long groan of aggravation sounded from Raven, all but confirming her agreement to watch the sheer stupidity Beast Boy was begging her to enjoy with the rest of them.

"AWESOME!" He yelled before jumping back over the top of the couch to land in his seat. "Dudes this gonna be great!"

"Alright y'all, spaghetti is READ-YYY!" Cyborg called out from the kitchen just a few seconds later. While he was assumedly plating everyone's dinner, Raven finally walked around to the front of the couch and took a seat next to Beast Boy.

She held her tea mug almost up to her mouth, but she had to stop, she had to give Beast Boy fair warning. "If this movie makes me regurgitate my tea," she told him, "you're being used as my target in combat practice for the next month."

"Deal." The green titan's response actually shocked Raven, and obviously resulted in a curious glance over at him. "Uhh-heheh, I owe you a lot anyways."

She smiled at him again, however softly. Though, with the movie that was to come, it was the last time she smiled that night.

"Spaghetti and meatballs for everybody." Cyborg suddenly said from right behind the couch, setting down one plate in his own spot and handing down plates of it to everyone except the lone vegetarian of the group. "And one plate of spaghetti with meatless spaghetti sauce for Elf Ears." He said once there was only one plate left that he was holding.

"Dude! For real?" Beast Boy quite happily took it. "You never make me non-meat stuff, I always have to cook for myself at dinner!"

"Yeah, but we all figured you haven't exactly had the best day." Cyborg told him before taking his own seat at the other end of the couch.

"Sweat! Thanks guys."

And so began their viewing of a volcano that erupted flying, laser-breathing sharks.


End file.
